


The Death of Damian al Ghul-Wayne

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Ra's al Ghul was dead. He had to be dead. But yet here he was standing in a safehouse where Talia had taken her children after they spent a weekend with their eldest brother.





	The Death of Damian al Ghul-Wayne

2018

Talia moved her children behind her. He would not harm her babies."Father. You're alive." She said.

Ra's smiled. "Yes, daughter, I was not as dead as I appeared." 

"Why are you here?" 

"You left the League. Nyssa was running it. I want to know who is to blame." 

"Me." Talia smirked. Stay strong for Damian and Athanasia she told herself. She was scared.

"That's what your sister said. So who is telling the truth?" 

"Both, father, I left for myself and Nyssa took over." She lied. She left for Damian and Athanasia. For Bruce. For Jason. For Cassandra. For Timothy. For Richard. For Alina. For Alfred. She had left for a family that she never thought she could have.

And she gave Nyssa, her disowned sister, the League of Assassins. 

Ra's frowned. "I expected better from you." He snapped his fingers.

The bodyguard that stood next to Ra's raised his sword and jumped at Talia. 

Talia braced herself for the strike. "Run, Athanasia, Damian, Run!" She yelled.

She closed her eyes. She would show to fear.

No sword came and she heard Athanasia scream. Her eyes opened and what she saw horrified her. 

Damian. Damian had jumped in front of her. 

The bodyguard slowly slid Damian's body off his sword. Damian fell to the ground.

Talia fell to her knees and reached out for her son. "Damian!" She screamed as she pulled his barely alive body on to her lap.

"Oummi… I... love... you. Tell… the others… I love them." He gasped.

"I love you too. But you will not die. Father, please, I beg you. Take us to whatever Lazarus Pit brought you back." Talia cried.

Ra's walked over to them. "Now daughter don't cry. He still lives." 

"What?" Talia hissed. Her son's blood was all over her now. He wasn't breathing.

Ra's simply pulled the bodyguard's mask off.

Talia was appalled. It was an older version of Damian.

"Cloning has many benefits. This is Hectic. We can make a new Damian if you are to join me." Ra's said.

"No!" Talia screamed at him. How dare he?

And then she heard the gunshot. The thing that killed her son fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead.

Talia felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Athanasia holding a pistol. One that Jason had given her with a Redbird symbol painted on the side.

Athanasia held it at Ra's. "I will shoot you grandfather. Run if you want to live." She said. She was only eleven. Talia pulled Damian closer to her. He was so cold.

Ra's stared at the scene. Then he smiled before leaving.

"Call your Baba." Talia said to Athanasia. 

"Oummi." Athanasia collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

Talia reached out with one arm and held Athanasia closely.

They stayed like that for a while until Talia gathered enough strength to careful lay Damian onto the ground and picked up Athanasia. 

Talia took Athanasia to the bedroom of the safehouse and set her on the bed. "I'm going to call your Baba. Rest, for now, my little bird." 

She left the room before she made the call. 

"Talia?" Bruce answered.

"Damian… he's…" Talia couldn't say it.

"What's wrong with him?" 

"Ra's is alive. He found us… and Damian…" Talia was shaking.

"Where are you?" 

"Safehouse in Blüdhaven. I was picking Damian and Athanasia up from patrol with Richard." 

"I'm on the way." 

Talia went back into the bedroom where Athanasia was sitting on the bed with an empty expression. 

"Oummi? Is Baba coming?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Talia sat down next to her and pulled Athanasia onto her lap. She was alive. 

She had no idea how long it took for Bruce to come.

"Talia! Athanasia!!" She heard him scream.

Talia slid a sleeping Athanasia off of her and left the room. And there was her beloved with their son's body.

Bruce had his cowl down and looked up at Talia. "Who did this?" He asked.

"Him." Talia pointed at the body near Damian.

Bruce's eyes widened. "He looks like-" 

"Ra's made an aged clone of Damian. Athanasia shot him for killing..." Talia held back a sob.

Bruce touched Damain's cold hands and Talia saw tears fall onto Damian.

Talia looked at the sword that killed Damian. The one that was supposed to kill her.

"Take Athanasia home. She's asleep in the bedroom. Please do not give her the no killing talk, she is a scared child," Talia said. Bruce stood up and reached for Talia. 

"You need a rest, I'll call Dick and he'll take you and Athanasia home." Bruce touched her cheek. 

"No. You leave with her… I'm going to bring our son back." Talia touched Bruce's chest. Damian's blood was all over her.

Bruce shook his head. "Talia you can't. The Lazarus Pits have all been destroyed. You and Nyssa saw to that. It would take years for you to make a new one." 

"Ra's is back. I'll figure out how. For now, beloved, take our daughter home." Talia kissed Bruce lightly.

She pulled away from him and picked up the sword and then Damian's body. The handle of the sword clicked against her wedding band.

"I'll return when I bring him back. For now, tell people Damian is ill and I have taken back to our old country for treatment." Talia said.

"What do I tell the kids?" He asked, pulling his cowl on.

"The truth. And that I'm sorry." Talia said, leaving the safehouse. Leaving behind her daughter and husband. Leaving behind Bruce's kids that she had only just started to think of as her own.

She would return when Damian was alive.


End file.
